Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Katize Luka
Summary: I grew up in a small town near the middle of Japan. It's not on any maps, not important enough to be named in this story. In the middle of the town, there was a giant cherry blossom tree. It was a popular place for confessions. It was called the Cherry Blossom Heart. one-shot


Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree

I grew up in a small town near the middle of Japan. It's not on any maps, not important enough to be named in this story. In the middle of the town, there was a giant cherry blossom tree. It was a popular place for confessions. It was called the _Cherry Blossom Heart_.

* * *

I grew up in a small town near the middle of Japan. It's not on any maps, not important enough to be named in this story, but everybody in the town knew each other, and most people got along really well. But people never came from anywhere else, and anybody who left the town never returned, so none of us had any idea what the world outside was like. It got lonely, living in that little town.

In the middle of the town, there was a giant cherry blossom tree. The trunk was so thick that a person could not wrap their arms around it, and it had many branches at all different angles, and there was not a spot around the tree that there wasn't a thick covering of branches brushing the ground. There was one way beneath it and that was all. It had been there as long as the eldest person in the town remembered, and Ms. Suzune was _old_.

The tree was a popular place for confessions and for people to ask the people they like out. It was also a popular place for marriages. That happened so many times that the tree was eventually named the _Sakura no Kokoro_ or _Cherry Blossom Heart._ At least, that's what Ms. Suzune told me. It's been named that for as long I've been around.

I told the first person I liked that I liked them beneath that tree. I had been 8 years old at the time, and had no idea what love was. My "crush", Len Kagamine turned me down, telling me that he already liked somebody else. The next day, my friend Megumi Poid told me that Len asked her out. We weren't friends after that.

After that incident, my best friends were Iroha Nekomura, a pretty, nice girl who liked cats, and Aria Planetes, another pretty girl who wore her hair in braids. Aria's best friend was another girl named Yukari Yuzuki, who I got along with fine, but she was obsessed with rabbits, which I couldn't stand.

When I was 12, a boy I liked named Piko Utatane confessed to me beneath the _Cherry Blossom Heart_. I told him I liked him back, and we started "dating", as much as a 12 and 13-year-old could. At the time, I planned on marrying him, because we got along so well, and what better place to do that then beneath the cherry blossom tree? That was where both of our parents had gotten married, so it was a way to carry on tradition, as well as a reminder of where we first got together.

I was 15 when a contractor came to the town. Piko and I were still together, after three whole years, and my plan for marriage was looking good. But the contractor came to town, with his big machines and his plans to build a factory. He got permission from the mayor, and he began to rip down the tree.

The townspeople tried to stop him. "This is a sacred spot!" one person cried in anger. "You can't chop down this tree! That's like destroying every heart and soul that's ever been here! That's ever been in love!"

"This tree is hundreds of years old," the man replied to the people. "It will die soon anyways. Might as well get it over with."

"But all the marriages, confessions, everything that's ever happened here!" Ms. Suzune exclaimed. "This tree lives on that love, and as long as there is love in this town, this tree will be alive."

Len Kagamine's twin sister, Rin, walked forward from the crowd of people surrounding the tree. "Haven't you ever been in love, mister?" she asked. "This tree has not, but it has seen many people be in love. This tree is the sacred place of this town, for everybody _in_ this town! You can't take that away!"

Piko spoke up next. "This tree is like the heart of this town, and ourselves every other part of the working body. If you take away the heart of a body, the rest of the body cannot function!"

I looked up at him. I was scared for the tree. I wanted the tree to survive. I didn't want this stupid contractor to cut down the tree our town cherished so much!

The mayor came and ushered everybody away. The next morning, the tree was gone. But the contractor was gone too.

In school we learned that the tree had actually been dead already, so the mayor had had this guy come to cut it down under false promises so that we could plant a new _Sakura no Kokoro_. The school kids did that, we planted a young cherry blossom plant in the place the old tree used to be. Other classes planted other trees in places all over town. They were all named.

It was under the new _Sakura no Kokoro_ that I married Piko Utatane, becoming Miki Utatane. It was under that tree that we celebrated our first pregnancy, where the whole town mourned the death of Ms. Suzune, where Piko and I held our children's birthday parties until they were all aged 5, when they began to want to do different things. It was where my daughters got asked out, where my son first confessed to someone, where all 3 of them got married. The tree was not as old as the first one, and would not be for a long time, but it was equally important to the town, and I hoped it would be for all of eternity.

One day, probably soon, it will be my turn to tell this story to the young children of the town that I shall not name. I hope they will all grow to appreciate it as much as I did.

* * *

**Just a random story I came up with. It is inspired by a website (that you can find on my profile). You guys should visit this website. The designs are very beautiful.**

**Tell me what you think of my story!**


End file.
